Loving Bones
by bloominidiot
Summary: The story of Jessica Kirk,Jim's twin, and our favorite doctor. Bones/o.c. Rated M for later chapters.
1. First Wife

_**I ONLY OWN JESSICA... But the good doctor is my dream man :).**_

_**I was asked to expand on my one-shot a suprise for bones. So I decided to do a how they met type thing... So please enjoy**_

Dr. Leonard McCoy was drunk. No that was an understatement. Dr. Leonard McCoy was completely smashed. That is the only explanation to why he would join Starfleet, OK so not the ONLY explanation. His wife, ex-wife he reminded himself, got him fired from his job at the top hospital in Atlanta, Georgia. She got him blackballed from every hospital that the Atlanta General worked with, and it wasn't even because he was a bad doctor. No Leonard McCoy was an amazing doctor. His record was almost spotless, he had no complaints, and he could preform any surgery whenever needed.

But when Leonard was eighteen he did something stupid, he got his high school sweetheart pregnant. Heather Darnell's parents demanded that the two kids get married, so they did. The baby, Joanna McCoy, was born just three months after Leonard turned nineteen. She was the light of Leonard's life, and even though Leonard was going to collage and working a part time job to support his family, that little baby made it all worth while. Alexander Darnell made a deal with McCoy, Alexander and his wife would pay for McCoy to become a doctor and would get him a good job, and as long as Heather was happy the Darnell's were happy. That was easy enough to do, Heather loved Leonard. She was a simple eighteen year old who was happy to be a stay at home mom and make her husband's home life easier.

When Jo was three that changed, Heather started drinking and when she was drunk she was not happy. But then things changed again, a few months later, Heather was happy and quit drinking, and Leonard didn't question it. The next nine years of there married lives were happy, or so Leonard thought. Then the problems started again, Jo would come home from school and her mom would be gone, the twelve year old would call the hospital from her neighbors house, and inform her dad that she was locked out and was at Mrs. Mayson's house. Mrs. Mayson, an elderly widowed woman with no, kids would spoil Jo with cookies and stories of time long since past. And at night Heather and Leonard would fight about Jo being locked out of the house.

A year later Leonard found out why his wife was so different, he came home from work to find Heather crying on the couch.

"Where is Jo" Leonard asked.

"I sent her over to Mrs. Mayson's" Heather said. "I have something to tell you and I thought it better if she wasn't here." Leonard took off his coat and sat in a chair across from his wife and waited.

"I didn't mean this to happen." Heather started, "I really did love you when it started."

"We haven't loved each other in years Heather. We're only together for Jo." Leonard corrected.

"I'm having an affair. Have been since I was twenty one. And Clay is leaving his wife, for me. He wants us to marry, and I want that to."

"You've been cheating on me for ten years?" Leonard roared, "Is that why Jo has been stuck out of the house for the past couple of months. and why you wouldn't let me give her a house key?"

"Yes. I didn't want her to see me and Clay together. And I think i'm pregnant, since me and you stopped having sex months ago... Well" Heather said. Leonard got up and walked to the bedroom he shared with his wife and packed a bag of clothes. Heather followed him, "I think Jo should stay here"

Leonard looked at Heather like she had lost her mind. "Set up a custody agreement during the divorce. But her things and school are close by so." Heather quickly finished. Leonard grabbed his now packed bag and walked out the door. After putting his things in his car he walked next door. Mrs. Mayson opened the door when he knocked, and the older woman escorted the doctor into the house.

"Jo is in the Kitchen, and she is scared. Heather has never sent her over this late before." Mrs. Mayson explained.

Leonard entered the kitchen, to see his daughter sitting at the table, he knelt down beside her. "baby, we need to talk." Leonard said. "Is this about mom's special friend that she told me not to tell you about. Anger surged through Leonard, Heather had made there daughter keep a secret from him. But looking at his little girl the anger cooled.

"yeah baby it is. You see me and your mom are going to break up. And she is going to be with her special friend." Leonard explained.

"Does that mean you wont be my daddy anymore" Jo asked, tears in her eyes.

" Joanna McCoy, I will always be your daddy. Nothing will ever change that." Leonard said in a gruff voice.

"I love you daddy" Jo cried, throwing her arms around Leonard. Leonard held his crying child until the tears stopped. Then he kissed her and left, but not before stopping in the living room to ask Mrs. Mayson to watch over Jo for him. The elderly lady agreed, then held Joanna as the thirteen year old watched her daddy drive away.

The divorce went quickly, with the Darnell's money and Clay Treadway as there lawyer, McCoy lost everything. Alexander Darnell, the chef of surgery at the hospital that Leonard worked, fired him, and no-other hospital in the area was willing to go against the Darnell's money and power. So Leonard wasn't able to get another job. The man was four days into a drinking binge when Dr. Adam Roncall found him. Roncall had heard of Leonards record and wanted to recruit Leonard into Starfleet. So Dr. Roncall sobered him up and convinced him to join Starfleet. And two days later he was in Iowa, boarding a shuttle to San Francisco. That is where he met the kid that would change his life, or more accurately introduce him to the woman that would become his life.


	2. The Kirk twins

Leonard McCoy looked at the boy next to him, maybe twenty-one and completely beat up, and warned him. "I may throw up on you." when the guy didn't argue Leonard introduced himself and gave the boy, now known as Jim, a swig of the whiskey from his flask. The rest of the flight passed in the two getting to know each other, and Leonard found he liked the cocky kid. When the shuttle landed in San Francisco the two were met by a short blonde girl in a red cadet uniform. Jim looked excited as he scooped the woman into his arms, and hugged her tight. Leonard briefly wondered if this woman and Jim were in a relationship, but that thought was blown out of his head when he saw her eyes. They were the same crystal blue as Jim's, but when she looked at him with those eyes they sent a shiver down his spine. Jim pulled the girl over to him where Leonard was standing.

"Jessica Kirk, Meet Leonard McCoy. We met on the shuttle." Jim said. "Bones, This is my twin sister Jessica"

"Bones" The woman laughed.

"yeah, Because his wife took everything in the divorce. All he has left are his bones." Jim explained.

"Well its better than my nickname." Jessica laughed.

"What is that?" Leonard asked,

"Bug. Now lets go get you two settled in and I will explain the Red's" Jessica said. Leonard grabbed his one bag and the trio went and got Jim and Bones, as Jessica was now calling Leonard too, set up in the enrollment office and got there room numbers. Turns out because they were both last minute add on's that they would be rooming together, something very rare for a command track cadet and a medical cadet.

"Now Dr. McCoy, I see here that you have already been through medical school and interned at Atlanta General, according to Roncall you have impecable records. So he would like you to have a normal rotation in the med-bay as well as classes. This means that you will also have interns following you around in the med-bay. Is that OK with you." The gray haired woman in the enrollment office asked.

"Yeah." McCoy said gruffly.

The woman made some changes in the computer and handed McCoy his class schedule . "You are expected in the Med-bay tomorrow after classes." With that the Kirk twins and Leonard left and went to the dorm's. The group entered the room, plain with two bed's two small desk's and a bathroom. A PADD sat on each desk, sheets and blankets on the beds.

"You need to go down to laundry for your red's, I can take you there" Jessica explained. "And I have extra blankets from my collage days, you boys can have. Anything else is avaliable in town. And you can test out of classes if you already know the material. I've already tested out of several classes."

"Collage days?" Leonard asked.

"Yep. I've been in San Francisco going to the local university for the past two years." Jessica explained.  
>"How old are you?"<p>

"Me and Jamie are 23. Ever heard of the Kelvin baby's?"

"That is you two. The twins born in an escape shuttle just as the Kelvin was destroyed. Their father still on the ship?" Leonard demanded.

"Yep." Jessica said.

After that the conversation was over and the trio made up the beds. Jessica brought the men to get there red's. Then Leonard used the com in the dorm room to call Mrs. Mayson and give her the number to reach him. He then called his ex-wife's house. Clay answered on the first ring.

"What do you want?" The man demanded.

"It's Wednesday. I'm calling for my kid." Leonard shot back.

"Hi daddy." Jo said showing up on screen. "I knew you would call."

"Every Wednesday baby girl," Leonard said. "I have some new's. I joined Starfleet."

"No way. Dad that is so cool." Jo gushed. Then she got a sad look on her face. "Does that mean I don't get to spend my summers with you?" She asked.

"No baby. It means you will spend the summers here in San Francisco with me." Leonard said. "I have summer visits. Nobody is taking those away." Joanna brightned up after that. The two McCoy's talked for a long time about everything that they could think of. Then Jo looked over to the side with a scowl that made Leonard proud. Then looked back at her dad.

"There having a baby. I don't want a sibling. Mom says that her and my new dad wanted a complete family. But I refuse to call the jerk dad. He is the devil." Joanna snapped. "I hate him and mom"

"Don't hate your mom baby." Leonard told his daughter softly. "You don't have to be happy about Clay or the baby but don't hate her."

"I can't help it daddy. I want to come be with you."

"I wish you could baby." Joanna's head snapped to the side again.

"I have the right to talk to my dad. The custody agreement says so, I can contact him when ever I want and he can call on Wednesday afternoons. Well its Wednesday" Joanna snapped at the person outside of Leonard's view.

"I love you daddy." Jo wisphered when she turned back to him. "But mom is making me hang up."

"Write this down baby." Leonard said and then gave her the number to the room. "now I have a roommate so he might answer but you can tell him you need me and he will get me. His name is Jim."

"OK daddy."

"I love you." Leonard said, then the connection was cut.

"Hey." Jessica said sticking her head in the room. "You hungry?"

"Yeah. Going to the mess?" Leonard asked.

"Nope. Pizza." Jessica said handing Leonard his jacket. "Then to get some things you and Jamie need."

"Jamie?" Leonard asked.

"I'm the only one that can call James that. He gets pissed if anyone else does." Jessica laughed and dissapeared out the door again.

The trio shared a extra large pizza with everything on it at the local pizza place, Leonard noticed the twins sneaking pieces of food onto each others plates and his.

"Why do you two keep doing that?" He asked the twins, pointing at the toppings Jim had just slid onto Jessica's plate...

"Habit. Maybe one day we will tell you why Bones" Jim said, then turned to his sister. She had discarded her red jacket to show a white tee-shirt that hugged her tiny body. "You never explained the cadet red's"

"When you called and told me what you were doing I decided to join to. This is something that we need to do together." Jessica said "So I dropped my classes at university and signed up at the academy . I thought Archer was going to pee his pants when I told him what I wanted."

"He recognized you?" James asked.

"Yep. Did Pike recognize you?"

"Not until the bar tender told him who I am. Then he couldn't wait to recruit me." James said

"Because of who your dad was?" Bones asked.

"That is part of it. The other part is how we met, back when me and Jessica were fifteen we met Dr. Roncall, at the time commander Chris Pike, and at the time Captain Jon Archer." James started.

"Lets just say we made an impression" Jessica finished.

After the pizza was polished off the trio went shopping. Jessica helped Jim find some clothes he would need and bathroom things that the two men would both need. And Leonard went and got some extra PADD's just in case of emergency's and then the group went back to the dorm. Sitting together and talking, Leonard was surprised. All the women he had ever met had been spoiled and wanted everything, even Heather had turned into that kind of woman by the time she was twenty-one. But it seemed that Jessica was the opposite, and he found that he liked that. After Jessica left for the night Jim looked over at his roommate.

"Don't hurt her." Jim said "She hasn't has been hurt badly and she is skittish about men, she seems to trust you. At least a little, and I can tell you have a thing for her, So don't hurt her."

"I'm not looking for a relationship Jim, but I do think she is a nice girl. I can be friends with her, and I don't hurt my friends." Leonard said, then the duo went to sleep.

Leonard woke up to screaming, only to discover it coming from his roommate. He was up and over to the kid, shaking him awake in seconds. Jim came awake with a start,

"you OK kid" Leonard asked. It took a minute for Jim to remember where he was, but then he smiled.

"Yeah, Nightmares happen." Jim shrugged it off. But Leonard could tell it was worse than just an avraige nightmare. It was something that had really happened, and it was haunting James T. Kirk. But he nodded anyway and climbed back into his bed, and quickly fell asleep.

Over the next few days Leonard McCoy grew closer to the Kirk twins, and he found that he liked the constant companions the twins seemed to be. It seemed that either Jessica or Jim was in all of his classes, and when they were they sat near Leonard. Jessica even started coming to sit in the Med-bay with him when things were slow, and McCoy found he liked not being alone.


	3. Hypo's, the past, and feelings

_**disclamer I only own Jessica... **__sorry about any spelling or grammer mistakes, i am currently using a bad writing program..._

One month into the semester Jessica Kirk was in combat training when one huge guy kicked her in the ribs. The whole room stilled when they herd the crack, Jessica hit the ground. Seconds later Jessica was up and attacking the man with a vengeance. When the instructor and his second pulled Jessica off the man he was beaten bloody, his nose obviously broken, along with several other bones. Both were brought to the Med-bay. A skinny brunette nurse that Jessica knew to have a crush on McCoy gave the man a pain killer, then turned to Jessica. Jessica dogged, "You are not giving me a Hypo unless I know exactly what is in it."

"It's just a pain killer" the woman snapped.

"Then you definatly aren't giving it to me." Jessica said calmly.

"Why not" The woman demanded.

"I'm allergic" Jessica explained.

"No you aren't" The nurse yelled. "You just want to be difficult and get special treatment. You think I don't know that you only let Dr. McCoy treat you."

"There is a reason for that" Jessica snapped back.

"Yeah, you have the hott's for him." The nurse yelled.

"That is not my reason. It's true but not my reason." Jessica yelled back.

"Is there a problem here" Dr. Roncall asked, Jessica turned to the man that she knew.

"she is trying to give me a pain killer and wont listen that i'm allergic." Jessica said. Then felt the hypo hit her, the nurse smiled smugly at Dr. Roncall. Within seconds Jessica was wheezing, her airway closing up. Dr. Roncall ordered the nurse to do something that Jessica could no longer hear. Then she passed out.

When Jessica woke she was on a bed, and could here Leonard McCoy's voice yelling at someone. Jessica started to sit up, but was stopped with a gentle hand on her shoulder. "It's OK Jess. Relax and let me take care of you" A gentle voice said. Jessica looked over to where Leonard was gently holding her down. "I got you Jess." He said in the same soft tone. Jessica nodded and settled back down. As soon as her eyes were closed Leonard turned back to the nurse.

"Damn it what were you thinking. Jessica is highly allergic to most modern pain killers and the usual drugs used to handle allergic reactions. Were you trying to kill her?" McCoy yelled.

"I didn't know." the woman stuttered.

"According to Dr. Roncall Jessica told you she was allergic." The man yelled.

"I thought she was just trying to get special treatment." the nurse yelled back tears streaming down her face.

"From now on I am the only person allowed to treat the Kirk twins, and I want that in there files now" McCoy yelled.

"You can't make that decision." The nurse snapped.

"No but I can" James Kirk said entering the room. "And I only want Bones working on me or Jess."

"Make the changes in her file. Nurse" Dr. Roncall said to the woman, causing the woman to scurry off. The head doctor turned to James and Dr. McCoy. "I am so sorry. She just hit cadet Kirk with the hypo, I didn't have time to stop her. It will be put on the nurses work record that she ignored an allergy warning."

"It's ok Doc. You tried." James said. "Is she gonna be OK?" He asked nodding to his sister.

"She will be fine in a few hours." Leonard told his best friend. "but I think she may have given me a heart attack"

"Just tell her you love her Bones." Jim said as he took a seat by his sisters bed. Leonard sat in the chair on the opposite side.

"Damn it Jim, I don't love her. She is my friend, same as you" Leonard snapped.

"You never look at me the way you do her, you are so overprotective of her it scares even me sometimes. You never glare at her." Jim said,

"I do to glare at her" Leonard cut him off.

"Not the way you do to everyone else, myself included." James said. "when you glare at her there is no heat behind it. Just tell her already." With that Jim slouched down and went to sleep. Leonard shook his head as he pulled out his PADD and called his ex-wife's house.

"Leonard." The cold voice of his ex-wife greeted him, and Leonard couldn't help but compare it to the warmth of how Jessica always said his name, or the way Jessica called him Bones.

"Jo there?" He asked, nicely.

"Hi daddy" Joanna's happy face filled the screen. "I've missed you."

"I miss you too baby. How are you doing?" Leonard asked.

"Good. I made all A's on my report card this nine weeks." Joanna said, Leonard could tell that she was carrying the PADD into another room.

"That is good baby. I'm proud of you"

Joanna closed her bedroom door and then closed herself in her closet. Trying to get as much privacy as possible.

"What is wrong Jo" Leonard asked.

Joanna sighed. "It's Clay"

"What about him"

"He listens in on all my phone calls, reads my mail from you. Goes through my PADD. I'm not allowed any privacy." Joanna said. "And he is getting mad because I wont call him dad. I just want him to go away. But now he wants mom to change my last name to Treadway"

"That wont happen and I will talk to your mom about the privacy thing."

"Thank you daddy." Joanna said. "Are you in the Hospital?"

"A good friend of mine had a bad reaction to a pain killer. I'm sitting with her to make sure she is doing better." Leonard explained.

"I hope she gets better daddy." Joanna said.

"She will. Why don't you tell me about school"

For the next hour Joanna and Leonard talked about there respective schools, and friends. When the door to Joanna's closet opened Joanna rolled her eye's. "Time for me to go daddy. I love you."

"I love you more Jo Jo" Leonard said before the screen went blank.

"She sounds like a good kid." Jessica said. Leonard looked over to see Jessica awake and watching him.

"She is. How long have you been awake?"

"Just since are you in the hospital?" Jessica laughed. "Smart too"

"Yeah." Leonard got up and did a quick check of Jessica's body, made sure the cracked ribs were healing right and her airways were open fully. When everything checked out Leonard helped her off the bed. "Lets get you home"

"Tell me about Jo" Jessica said,

"Well right now she is having problems with her step-father. Jo hates him, and I know him so I can honestly say he is a jack ass. He cheated on his wife when she was pregnant with his child, then kept up the affair for ten years, even when his wife miscarried. My ex-wife was the other woman. Of corse we were still married at the time, so she was cheating too. But its worse when your expecting a baby, expecially when the woman looses the baby."

"That is horrable. Has he ever hurt Jo?" Jessica asked.

"No. I would kill him if he did. He just try's to say he is her dad, and he tells her I don't want her. He keeps close tabs on her. Like he is scared what she might say or do. Jo is a good kid, but he is still hovering and it drives her nuts."

"I had a bad step-dad too" Jessica said as she grabbed Jim's foot and shook. Jim came awake instantly.

"Time to go home Jamie" Jessica said. Together the trio walked out of the Med-bay.

"What was your step-dad like" Leonard asked.

"When he was dating mom he was nice." Jessica said. "But then they got married and he started drinking. He use to come into mine and James' room and stare at me when mom was asleep. creeped me out. Then when mom left he started hitting. He took a baseball bat to James' hand one night because James hid me and he couldn't find me."

"That is why his left hand is structured wrong?"

"Yeah. Local doctors didn't have the most updated equipment. And one time hit me, made me fall down the stairs. After Sam left James got the worst of it. James would get me into a corner and literally cover my body with his. And when Jamie was too hurt I would protect him. It became our way of life,"

"The scars." Leonard said.

"Some of them. Others came later." James said. The first time he had spoken since Jessica had woken him.

"But that is another story. For another time." Jessica said as they arrived at her dorm. "Good night my boys."

"night." Jim and Leonard said at the same time. Once Jessica was safe in her room the two men went to there own room.

"OK, maybe your right about my feelings. But she doesn't feel the same and I am too old for her." Leonard told his friend as they got ready for bed.

"Trust me. She feels the same way. And your not that old" Jim laughed.

The next day passed much the same as always, McCoy went to classes, sat with which ever twin was in that class. In the few classes that Jim and Jessica both had with him, he sat on one side of Jessica Jim on the other. Nothing seamed to have changed, except he noticed that the nurse that had almost killed Jessica the day before kept glaring at Jessica. Leonard found it very strange. That afternoon Leonard worked a few hours in the Med-bay, then went to his room to find Jim getting dressed.

"Bones," Jim said loudly "Get dressed, we are going out." Leonard rolled his eyes, but went and took a quick shower and changed into his oldest most comfortable blue jeans and a tee-shirt anyway, but decided to leave the day's stubble alone and not shave. Just after exiting the bathroom Jim was dragging him out of the dorm room and outside. They stood in front of the womens dorm hall until Jessica exited wearing tight blue jean daisy duke shorts, a tight red tank top and matching red high heels, her long blonde hair was curling down her back, and she wore very little make-up. Leonard stared openly at the woman before him, she was always beautiful but tonight she was stunning. The Jean shorts showed off her long legs, only made longer by the heals, and they cupped her butt perfectly. The tank top showed just a sliver of skin on her stomach, including a belly button ring that Jessica couldn't wear during academy hours, and the makeup around her eyes just made them even more blue.

"How do I look?" Jessica asked.

"Amazing" Leonard whispered. Then looked away when he realized what he said. "You cant wear that. It's inappropriate" He blustered.

"But you just said I look amazing." Jessica giggled as she walked past the men and started to the gates where a cab was waiting.

Jessica sat between the two men on the way to the bar that Jim had chosen, the trio joking as usual. Once at the bar Leonard and Jessica went to find a table, as Jim went for drinks. Leonard looked around, noticing that every male eye was on Jessica, so he slipped an arm around her waist and glared, Jessica smirked.

As the night wore on the Jim danced with any girl that he could, Jessica and Leonard sat at the table and drank.

"My turn to buy drinks" Jessica said getting up and heading to the bar. Once there a tall mussled blonde man walked up to her.

"Hey. We have self defence together, dont we?" The guy said.

"We might." Jessica said. "but I think you know me because your sleeping with my roommate."

"Oh." The mans smile fell, realizing that the blonde woman wasn't intrested.

"Don't worry though. I know that you two are just in it for sex and that your not monogamous." Jessica said.

"Huh."

"Your allowed to sleep with other people" Jessica laughed at the clueless look on the mans face.

"Yeah, so you intrested." The guy asked.

"Nope"

"The doctor right?"

"Yep."

"Well he is one lucky man" The blonde man said then turned and left. Jessica grabbed the two beers and went to leave, but stopped in her tracks.

**MEANWHILE AT THE TABLE**

Leonard watched as Jessica approched the bar and ordered the drinks, ignoring what was happening around him untill a hand touched his arm. His head snapped to the brunette woman who had her hand on his arm and discovered the nurse from the day before.

"Can I help you Nurse" Leonard asked.

"The name is Sadie Walst. Do you want to dance?"

"Not interested," Leonard said.

"Oh, let me guess you like the blonde. To bad she doesn't like you back. Not like that." Sadie said. "I mean look"

Leonard turned his head and watched as Jessica laughed with a tall mussed blonde man. Jealousy shot through the doctor, making him turn his head away.

Sadie watched until Jessica grabbed the two drinks before she kissed Leonard, knowing that the little blonde woman would be crushed.

**BACK AT THE BAR**

Jessica found it hard to breath, anger and hurt shot through her. Leonard, Her Leonard, was kissing another woman. Jessica turned back to the bar and took a deep breath. "He isn't mine. We aren't dating. Jim was wrong" Jessica whispered to herself. "You have no reason to feel this way."

But she did feel, she felt betrayed and heartbroken all at once. Jessica left the drinks on the bar and left. She couldn't go back to that table, so she flagged a cab down outside the building and went back to the academy. But instead of going to her dorm she went to Galia and Uhara, two women who had become friends to Jessica. As soon as Galia opened the door Jessica broke down into tears.

"Jim was wrong" Jessica cried, as Galia pulled her inside the room and made her sit on Uhara's bed.

"Honey, your brother is wrong a lot." Uhara said.

"Jim said that Bones had feelings for me. And he was wrong. I let my hopes up and Bones was kissing that bitch nurse that tried to kill me." Jessica cried.

"OK, I lost a lot there" Galia said.

"Bones. That is Dr. McCoy. Jim said that Dr. McCoy had feelings for Jess and since Jess is in love with the man Jess decided to try and make a move. But Jess saw McCoy kissing the Nurse that gave Jess a shot of something she is allergic to." Uhara told the green skinned women. Jessica nodded.

"Oh. Honey, That man is madly in love with you" Galia said. "I'm Orion I know these things."

"Well then you need a tune up. I went to the bar to get drinks and when I turned back around Bones was making out with Nurse Bitch" Jessica cried.

"Where were you?" Uhara asked.

Jessica gave Uhara the name of the bar, the women quickly got dressed and left.

When Uhara arrived at the bar she found Leonard McCoy outside looking around.

"McCoy." Uhara yelled. "Are you crazy or just stupid?"

"Not now Uhara, I lost Jess" Leonard snapped.

"Your damn right you did. She is in my room crying her eyes out because she finely gets up the nerve to go for you and she finds you making out with another woman." Uhara yelled. "After all the hard work we have all done trying to help you two see what you could be together and you go do something so stupid."

"She is in your room. Safe" Leonard demanded.

"Besides the broken hearted tears, yes" Uhara said. "How could you Leonard. You love that woman, and to kiss someone else in front of her."

"I didn't kiss her Uhara. The woman threw herself at me. I pushed her away, but by then Jessica was gone. I thought she left with this guy but the guy is still in the bar and told me that Jess turned him down flat." Leonard told the younger black woman that cared deeply for Jessica Kirk.

Uhara stared at Leonard for a long while before saying anything else. "Come on. We need to fix this." The woman finely said.

"So you are team Jessica?" Leonard asked.

"If you ever hurt her, your damn right. I like you but she is one of my trusted friends. " Uhara said.

Once they got back to the dorms, Uhara let them into her and Gaila's room to find Jessica asleep in Uhara's bed, tracks on her cheeks from where she cried herself to sleep.

"What is he doing here" Gaila hissed.

"I didn't kiss her Gaila, I swear I pushed her away. but I guess Jess saw anyway." Leonard said sadly.

Gaila sighed and gave Leonard a kiss on the cheek. "You better fix this Doc, or I will be one pissed off Orion." Gaila said before her and Uhara went to stand in the hall.

"Darlin" Leonard said, sitting on the edge of the bed. Jessica opened her eyes and looked at him, tears rushed to the surface. "Don't cry Jess your breaking my heart."

"Oh just go find your little nurse." Jessica snapped. Leonard grinned.

"Your the only woman I want Jess. I didn't kiss that nurse." Leonard said

"Bull Shit Bones' I saw you" Jessica yelled.

"You saw a kiss, what you missed was me pushing her away and telling her I wasn't interested. And I'm not, all I want is you" Leonard said

"You want me?" Jessica asked, her usually sharp mind clouded by drinks and lingering anger.

"Yeah Darlin. I want you. Only you."

Jessica surged up and kissed Leonard hard on the lips. His hand gripped her neck as he licked her bottom lip, he was surprised when she opened her mouth and let his tongue explore her mouth, and she followed his lead in the kiss.

Jessica groaned when Leonard pulled away, "No" She whined.

"Not here. We are in Uhara and Gaila's room." Leonard said, standing up and pulling Jessica with him.

Leonard and Jessica left Uhara and Gaila in the hall as they made there way to Jessica's room.

The next morning Jessica woke up warm, with someone's arms around her. She stiffened, until she smelt the familiar smell of Leonard McCoy. Then the memory's of the night came flooding back, the nurse the kiss, crying to Uhara, Leonard finding her, making out, moving to her room, and making out some more. She had told Leonard that she wanted to actually build a relationship before they made love. He agreed, so she changed into her pajama's he took off his shirt and they slept. Her back to his chest, his strong arms around her. For once the nightmares of her past didn't wake her. For once she slept without seeing all the dead, or the two men that had caused all the pain and anger in Jessica's life. And she knew she had to tell him, but first she had to talk to James. Jessica was pulled out of her thoughts when Leonard tightened his arms.

"Rethinking our decision last night" the thick southern accient of the man behind her, asked Jessica.

"No. I still want to be in a relationship with you. I am however regretting that we have to get up and face the world." Jessica told him. Leonard dropped a kiss on the back of Jessica's neck and climbed out of bed. He pulled his shirt on and looked down at Jessica.

"I don't share" He told Jessica. "If your mine than your only mine"

"I feel the same way. No other women for you Doctor" Jessica said. Leonard gave Jessica a quick peck and was out of her dorm room before she had time to react.

Leonard left Jessica's room and slipped into his room, and quietly got ready for his shift in the Med-bay, then snuck back out without waking James. Then he went down to the med-bay. The first two hours of shift they were slow, so Leonard studded. Then she came in for shift. Nurse Walst.

"Hi Doctor" She greeted, smiling at him and batting her eye lashes.

"Nurse Walst. I need to thank you." Leonard said.

"For what" The brunette woman asked, leaning over so her cleavage showed.

"If you hadn't pulled that stunt last night Jessica and me wouldn't have moved our relationship up. I'm off the market and you played a hand in it. So thank you, but if you ever act like that towards me again I will write you up for sexual misbehavior." With that Leonard left the stunned nurse standing in the reception area, as he went back to his office.

Later that day Jessica found James in the court yard, working on his PADD. "Hey" She said as she dropped down beside her twin.

"Hey. Bones didn't come home last night. Any idea what happened to him?" Jim asked, smirking at his sister.

"Yep. We decided that we would start dating." Jessica said

"Oh. Maybe I can set him up with someone then." Jim teased.

"Only if its me. We decided to date each other" Jessica informed her brother.

"I figured it was coming." Jim said.

"I want to tell him about Tarsus" Jessica rushed out.

"I figured that you would. I mean just in case things get physical." Jim said. "Just do it privately. I don't want our past all over school. Or the paper's"

"I know, We can trust him." Jessica said before kissing her brothers cheek and running off.

_**TBC...**_


	4. Jessica

I ONLY OWN JESSICA! OK guy's warning: Mentions of rape and death in this one, nothing too specific though...

Jessica walked to Pike's office after leaving Jim, his sectary smiled sweetly at her.

"Can I help you Cadet" The woman asked.

"Yes. I need to see Captain Pike" Jessica said.

"About?" The woman asked.

"That is kind of personal. Can you just tell him that JJ needs to talk to him."

The woman smiled, "Sure, but he is very busy with Admiral Archer right now, we might need to schedual something." then she hit a button, "Captain, JJ needs to talk to you."

The response was immediate. "Send her in"

Jessica smiled, "Thank you for your help Ma'am" before entering the room. Captain, Admiral, Jessica said standing at attention.

"You used the name JJ. Haven't heard that in a while." Archer said.

"No sir. But the reason I am here is because I wish to tell someone about JJ and JT. Jim has already said yes, but I need my complete records."

"Who do you want to give these records to. You do realize we buryed your idenaty for a reason." Pike said.

"Yes Sir. I know it is to protect me and the other kids. But Leonard is my doctor as well as my friend and boyfriend. I need him to know, and not just know but see. I, We can trust him" Captain Pike nodded and picked up his phone. "Kara, please call Dr. Roncall for me" The room was silent. "Adam, JJ is here and wants to reviel eight years ago to Dr. McCoy." Another pause,

"You trust him completely?" quiet, "Thank you Adam, No i have the records." With that Captain Pike hung up and looked at Jon Archer. "It's up to you Jon. Adam said he trusts McCoy"

Jon Archer looked at the young blonde woman, "Are you sure" He asked.

"Yeah, I need to tell him. I need him to know the whole story," Jessica whispered. "I need him to know JJ, not just Jessica." Jon nodded at Chris, the captain opened a safe under his desk and handed Jessica one of the six files he held there. One on each of the children that had lived in the caves.

"Thank you" Jessica said and rushed out the door. Jon looked at Chris, "the girl is in love Chris. And once she reads that file she will know that you have been taking care of her and Jim from afar."

"I know. But those two kid's stole my heart in that damn cave, and I failed George, he was a good friend of mine and I should have watched after his kid's better." Chris said.

After his shift in Med-bay ended Leonard returned to his and Jim's room, to find Jessica sitting on his bed in sweat pants and one of his tee-shirts. In the past month it had become common for Jessica to show up in Jim and Leonard's room, steal one of the two mens shirts and hangout. It was however uncommon that Jim wasn't there when this happened.

"Darlin' are you OK?" He asked

"I need to tell you something that only a hand full of people know." Jessica told him patting the bed in front of her. Leonard took off his jacket and dropped it on the chair by his desk and sat on his bed where she had indcated.

"What's wrong?" He demanded.

"I'm going to tell you about me and Jim. But I need you to be completely silent and let me tell you the whole story. Then I am going to give you my full medical records. Even the sealed parts."

Leonard nodded.

"I told you about Frank, my step-father, what I didn't tell you about is what happened after Me and James turned 14." Jessica said, looking Leonard in the eyes, but then she turned away. She was too ashamed about what she had to tell him to look at him. She couldn't take it if she saw disgust in his eyes. "When we were fourteen we started fighting back when Frank came after us. And I don't mean just trying to get him to stop. James took a swing at Frank when he caught the sick bastard slamming me against a wall, in my underwear. James knocked him out, Frank told my mom that he couldn't keep us anymore. We were to unruly, he claimed, he couldn't do anything to make us see that he knew best. So my mom sent me and James to live with my fathers sister and her husband. They were in their late forty's with no kids, so we were a dream come true for them. It took two months before I stopped sleeping in James' bed. another week before I slept in my own room, but I always made James keep his closet door open, his closet and my closet were connected you see. I opened my door, he opened his and we could walk from one room to the other without going into the hall. Then the food shortage started, then the Governor Kodos ordered the massacres. He said only the best could survive, everyone else should be sacrificed. My aunt and uncle pulled me and James out of bed, and locked us in this tiny room, told us to stay quiet. My uncle put something around my neck, I later found out that it was a Starfleet issued tracking device for it's officers. It was his before he retired. There was screaming, then silence. After a long time me and Jim left the room, found our aunt's body first, my uncle not to far away. Me and Jim ran, out the door and over to the neighbors. They were dead too, I couldn't go back in our house, so Jim did and brought us some dry clothes and shoes. We walked for hours before we got to the closest town, there were still people there. The governor and his men were murdering children. Me and Jim managed to save four of them between the ages of two and eight. We were barely fifteen at the time, scared and cold. But we managed to take the kids we had saved and find a cave." Jessica stopped telling her story and looked up at the man she had come to love. There was anger and sadness in his eyes, the tears that Jessica had not allowed to fall up until this point silently slid down her cheek. When he reached out and brushed her tears away she found the strength to keep going. "We were in the cave maybe a week, me and James taking turns going hunting for any food we could find. One day when I was hunting I got grabbed by one of Kodos' men. I was brought before him, and he thought I was beautiful. He had his men strip me naked so he could study my body. Said I would bare him fine heir's. Then I was drug off to a room with a bed and a pile of sheets in the corner. One of the men said that Kodos' other mate wouldn't sleep in the bed, but she killed herself just the day before. I herd them leave and the door lock, I was naked and cold. The only thing still on me the necklace my uncle had given me, so I climbed into the bed and must have fallen asleep. That was a big mistake, when I woke there were hands on me. I tried to fight them off but I couldn't move. He had tied my hands to the headboard, and he was in between my spread legs. I remember him telling me that it wouldn't hurt at all if I did as he said, he said we were gonna make beautiful babies. I remember the feel of him pressing against me, then pain. So much pain. He liked it though. He was pumping and grunting, after a while he seemed to get bigger and then there was more liquid then just my blood on my thighs. He kissed me, told me how nice it was that his soon to be wife was so tight, then left. One of the guards let me loose, so i crawled over to the pallet. There were no windows in the room, so i dont know how much time passed before he and one of his men came back. His man drug me off the pallet and threw me on the bed. I fought but the guy was just so strong. He tied me up again, and Kodos raped me again. This happened several times again. In between the rapes a guard would give me just enough food and water to keep me alive. Then I just stopped fighting, I was so weak and I hurt everywhere, so Kodos' stopped tying me up. One night he fell asleep in the bed after he finished with me, so I ran. Stupid man didn't bring a guard with him so it was easy to escape. I made it back to Jim and the kid's. But I was so week, i got sick. Jim kept us alive for another month before the Starfleet found us. At the time Captain Jon Archer, Commander Chris Pike and Dr. Roncall traced the signal. We thought we were under attack so me and Jim fought the men. I broke Roncall's nose. They got us calmed and took us back to the ship. The reason I was so week and got sick was because I was pregnant and I miscarried. The partially formed fetus was still inside me. Roncall had to take it out so it didn't sterilize me. It's been eight years and I still haven't had sex again, Jim says that any man that is worth my time will wait untill i'm ready to share my body. Well I am trusting you, Bones." With that Jessica handed him her records. Leonard put the PADD on the table and pulled Jessica into his arms.

"I've got you darlin." Leonard said. The dam inside of Jessica seemed to break in that moment. Tears and sobs shook her tiny body. Leonard just tightened his arms around her and let her cry. When the sobs slowed and she was no longer shaking Leonard kissed her hair. "We will take it slow Darlin. No rushing into the intimate side. But when we do go all the way, it wont be sex or just for fun, and it defiantly wont be forced. It will be because I love you, and it will be fully your choice." Jessica nodded her head and pulled away from the warmth of Leonard's body.

"Can I stay here tonight, sleep in your arm's?" Jessica asked.

"Yeah, Darlin. Settle in while I go change." Leonard said, before grabbing his sleep pants and diapering into the bathroom. When he came back out Jessica was laying with her back against the wall, with the entire bed open for him. Leonard slid into bed, smiling when Jessica's weight settled against his side and she laid her head in the crook of his neck.

When Jim entered the room, sometime later Jessica was asleep but Leonard wasn't.

"You could have warned me?" Leonard said, making Jim jump.

"What could I have said. Hey the woman you love was repeatedly raped?" Jim asked. "Or how bout it will be a miracle if she is ever comfortable enough to let you have sex with her."

"She trust's me enough to sleep in my arm's Jim." Leonard pointed out. "I'll wait forever if I have to, because I do love her, but I doubt that she doesn't feel comfortable with me."

"She told you everything?"

"Even the baby, and the kid's ya'll saved. I wont tell anyone Jim"

"I know, you want to protect her as muchas I do." Jim laughed disappearing into the bathroom. When he got out a few minutes later, Leonard and Jessica were both asleep. Leonard's arm tight around Jessica's shoulders.


	5. The Woods children

_**I OWN NOTHING EXCEPT JESSICA, MARK AND CLARE**_

The next few days Jessica walked through as if in a dream. She went through all her classes like usual, did her job in the fighting course that she helped in for extra cash, and spent time with Jim and Leonard. Just like always, but it was different because now her and Leonard were together and Jessica was truly happy. She felt like she was on top of the world. But that came crashing down on Wednesday morning when Jessica and Jim were called into Admrial Archers office. A small dark haired girl sat in one of the guest chairs her head down, black hair hiding her face, in another chair a boy with the same hair color sat. James and Jessica rushed to the two children and knelt by the chairs.

"Mark, Clare." Jessica breathed a sigh after checking the two kids. Mark and his younger sister Clare Woods, siblings that James and Jessica had saved on Tarsus IV, were now skinny twelve and ten year olds with lightly tanned skin and black as night hair.

"What are you doing here" James demanded.

"We ran away from home. Aunt Kathy doesn't want us, she hates us," Mark said

"Please don't make us go back JT" Clare sobbed. "Please JJ"

The twins looked at each other and then to Admrail Archer. "I've arranged for you two to keep the Woods' siblings with you until there aunt can come to fetch them. When they showed up with Clare here crying for JJ I knew that they needed to see you."

"Thank you Admrail." Jessica said as the older man handed her and Jim each a letter for the instructors to allow the two Woods' kids to stay with the Kirk's for the day.

With that Jessica turned to the two kids. "Gonna hang out with us today, But you need to remember to call us Jim and Jessica. OK"

"OK JJ" Clare whispered. "I mean Jessica"

"That a girl" Jim said helping the two kids up and herding them to the door. Jim and Jessica agreed that Mark stay with Jim and Jessica keep Clare, so the two groups separated for the classes.

Jessica walked into the class room of her first class and handed the letter to Captain Pike. Chris Pike read the letter and nodded. "Clare Bear, this is Captain Pike. Say hello" Jessica said.

Clare gripped Jessica's waist and waved at the tall man, "Hello Clare" Captain Pike said. Clare hid her face in Jessica's side.

"She is terribly shy" Jessica explained. Jessica started walking, Clare holding on to her until they reached the stairs. "Take my hand Clare Bear" Jessica said.

The child did as was told and walked up the stairs, whispers following. Jessica went to take her normal seat beside Leonard, but was stopped when Clare yanked on her arm and shook her head no.

"What's wrong?" Jessica asked. Clare crooked her finger to tell Jessica to come in closer.

"He is really big JJ" Clare whispered when Jessica was close enough to not be heard by anyone else.

"It's OK baby, This is Bones. You can trust him same as you do me and Jim." Jessica told the girl, but Clare looked doubtful. "Bones tell Clare that your nice"

"Hi Clare." Leonard said. The child looked doubtful. So McCoy tried again. "That is a pretty dress your wearing." Jessica snickered.

"JJ gave it to me. I mean Jessica, Jessica gave it to me." Clare said. Leonard's eyes snapped to Jessica the question clear was Clare one of the Tarsus kids, Jessica nodded. That's when an idea hit Jessica.

"Bones is Jim's best friend in the whole world. And can I tell you a secret?" Jessica asked. Clare nodded. "Me and Bones are dating."

"Dating? Like Kyle and Beth?" Clare asked referring to the other two kids that the Kirks had saved that recently started a relationship with each other.

"Yep." Jessica confirmed. Clare looked at Leonard one more time and then climbed into the chair next to him. Jessica took the last open seat on the row, right next to Clare and turned on her PADD, completely ignoring the looks she was getting from the other cadet's.

Jim on the other hand was having a harder time. He had a free hour and was trying to get Mark to tell why he ran away.

"She is sending us away. Putting us in social services. I heard her tell her boyfriend that she wasn't ready for kids and she was going to send us away. We're gonna be separated." Mark said not meeting Jim's eyes. "I can't let that happen JT. Clare needs me."

"I understand baby boy. You let me and JJ handle everything OK." Jim said. The younger boy nodded as he sat beside Jim on the ground. Jim smiled. "Your getting tall, we need to get you some more jeans. These are getting a bit short."

"Aunt Kathy doesn't have time to shop. She's busy." Mark said.

"Well after school me and Jessica will take you and Clare Bear and get more clothes." Jim said.

Jim and Mark sat around in the sun and just enjoyed the quiet until the classes ended and the court yard started to fill up.

Jessica appeared along with Clare and Bones a minute later, Jim made quick introductions then took Jessica a few feet away and explained what had happened.

"We can call the lawyer and get him to draw up papers and have Kathy sign them, giving us the kids. Enroll them in Spencer Academy. I mean Bethany and Kyle are there and its only twenty minutes away."

"I agree. I will call the lawyer later, make sure that everything is in order," Jim said. "And after classes we are going to take the kids clothes shopping. Marks pants are getting to small for him." Jessica nodded and the duo went back to where Bones had the kids.

Everything went smoothly until lunch, when nurse Walst walked by the table that the two kirk's and the two Woods' sat at, Jessica and Clare on one side Jim and Mark on the other. Jessica was giving Clare the carrots off of the salad that she was eating.

"Who are the kids?" The brunette asked. Clare gripped Jessica's arm and held on.

"None of your business" Jessica said.

"Let me guess, there your bastard children. They have to be what eight and ten. So that means you started having kids at thirteen." The woman needled.

"Actually I am in the process of adopting them," Jessica snapped. "and they are twelve and ten."

"Oh, has Leonard OK'd this. He may not like or want kids."

"Shows what you know. Bones loves kids." Jim snapped.

"And he has a daughter." Clare added, glaring at the woman.

"eat your food Clare or no cookies for you" Jessica told the child. "You too Mark"

The four went back to eating ignoring the whispers until Uhara and Gala sat down at the table. Gala beside Mark and Uhara beside Clare.

"We figured you needed backup" Uhara said, when Jessica looked at her in surprise. Normally Uhara wouldn't sit with Jim. Jim and Jessica both nodded.

"Uhara, Gala, This is Mark and Clare Woods. There parents were close to my aunt and uncle. Me and Jim have kept an eye on them since there parents died. We are going to try and get custody now."

"That is so sweet of you." Gala said smiling at Clare. "That's a pretty dress Clare."

"Thank You" Clare said, smiling back at the green skinned woman. "Jessica got it for me."

Leonard joined the group a moment later, sitting beside Jessica. Jessica leaned over and gave the man a quick kiss.

"I talked to the lawyer. He is drawing up the paperwork and he will come to campus tomorrow when Kathy gets here, and as soon as we have custody we can enroll them in school." Jim said.

"Everything OK with the accounts?" Jessica asked.

"Yeah, he said we are still set. The investments have been doing well for the past few years so the kids will all be set if anything happens to us."

"Good." everyone at the table watched as Jim put part of his sandwich on Marks plate, and his fries on Clares plate.

"I think I get why you two do that now." Leonard said. "Even when there is plenty of food you need to make sure that the smallest and weakest member of your family gets enough."

"Yes Bones." Jim laughed. "You in for shopping for clothes for these two after classes end?"

"Nope. I'm working the Med-Bay" McCoy said "Sorry"

After classes ended the kirks took the two kids to the local mall. Jessica spent the day getting both of the kids clothes and personal items that they would need, halfway through one store Clare stopped and stood completely still.

"what is it Clare Bear?" Jim asked. The little girl pointed to a small white stuffed bear on the top shelf, wearing a Starfleet gold uniform shirt. Jim took it down and handed it to the girl, causeing Clare to smile broadly. "You like that?" Jim asked. Clare nodded. "Then it's yours. Go give it to Jess" The little girl ran over to where Jessica was helping Mark pick out trunks to put all the kid's clothes in, and handed the woman the bear.

"Clare, that is perfect. Something to sleep with you at night" Jessica said, adding the bear to the cart. After the mall the Kirk twins bought pizza and took the kids back to Jim's dorm, where Jim set them at his desk eating. Jessica and Jim removed the price tags from the kids new clothes and put them in the correct trunks, followed by the recently bought bath products. Jessica closed the lids and put the kids new shoes on top, waiting to be put on. Everything was ready for the next day. And the Kirk twins could only pray that Kathy decided to let them adopt the two Woods kids.


	6. Bording school?

_**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING**_... and all information I have on health related topics come from GOOGLE.

The next day started bright and early, Kathy arrived at the Starfleet Accadmy at exactly seven in the morning. Captain Pike and Admrail Archer sat with the woman when Jessica and Jim arrived. Leonard sat in the waiting room with Mark and Clare, trying his best to keep the two kids calm.

"Kathy, Captain, Admrail." Jim said as he entered the room. Jessica followed and nodded at the group. "We are expecting our lawyer in just a few moments. But first I want to run something by you Kathy."

The older woman nodded.

"Are you planning on giving Mark and Clare up for adoption?" Jim asked.

"Yes I am. I just can't do it anymore."

"give me and Jessica custody." Jim said.

"I would. But I cant afford to take care of them anymore." Kathy said. "I love them, but the financial burden and I want to start a family of my own"

"You miss understand." Jessica said "We will take full responsibility. Including financial. We wont ask anything of you. All you have to do is give us custody." Jessica said

"how can two cadets afford two children?" Kathy asked

"Our aunt and uncle left everything to us. Everything from my dad's side of the family. Uncle Nicholas was the last of his family, and he left everything to us too. Me and Jessica are set for life, and we have made wise investments. We can take them, give them the best educations. Everything they need." Jim said.

Kathy sat and stared at the floor for a few moments. Her thoughts all over the place.

"OK. They are all yours. I'll sign the papers." Kathy sighed. The elderly lawyer that took care of all Jim and Jessicas finances showed up a few minutes later and the custody agreement was signed quickly. The elderly man assured Jessica that both children would be in the private school before the end of the day.

Kathy hugged her niece and nephew quickly before leaving the campus without a word. Jim and Jessica smiled at the two kids.

"Looks like you belong to us now." Jessica told them, just before she was tackled by Mark, Clare flying into Jims arms at the same time. Jessica smiled at the children one last time before gently pushing Mark to Jim and tilting her head, telling him without words that she would like a moment with Leonard. Jim took both the children and left the building.

"I'm a mom now. You OK with that?" She asked. Bones smiled as he pulled his tiny girlfriend into his lap.

"Mark told me what the nurse said yesterday. You should know that I am proud of what your doing for these kids. I am more than OK with what your doing." He said in a low gruff voice before capturing her lips in a kiss. Jessica smiled into the kiss, before pulling away and leaving the building, Bones right on her heals.

"JJ, Bones. JT says that we can go out for breakfast." Clare yelled as soon as she saw the two adults.

"Sure thing Clare Bear" Bones said smiling at the tiny girl.

"Yes!" Mark yelled, before taking off in the direction of the dorm building. Clare took Bones hand and followed along with Jessica and Jim close behind the excited boy.

When Bones walked into Captain Pikes class later that day he had Clare balanced on his hip, her head resting on his shoulder, and Jessicas hand in his. Both adults ignored when nurse Walst glared at them and then whispered to another woman beside her. Neither caring about what the woman would say about the child that was slowly falling asleep in the doctors arms and settling into his heart right beside Joanna.

After school ended Jessica, Leonard and James took the two children to there new school and got them enrolled and settled into there new rooms. Jessica found Bethany Moss and Kyle Simms, the older two children that her and James saved, and told them about Mark and Clare. After getting promises that they would look out for the two younger children Jessica promised that they would have a family dinner on Friday and left the two teenagers to finish there homework in peace. Settling two pre-teens into a new home was harder than Jim and Jessica expected. Between Clare wanting Bones to stay with her and Jessica crying over Mark being so brave the move into the boarding school took almost two hours longer than expected. Clare and Mark got promises from all three adults about weekend arrangements. From now on the two Woods children would be spending the weekends with Jessica and Jim. Before they left Leonard gave both the children his number and made them promise to call should they need anything, or even just to talk, then he hugged them both and followed the two Kirks out of the school that they had chosen for the four Tarsus IV children.

Standing outside of the gates Leonard wrapped his arms around his girlfriend as they waited for there taxi to arrive.

"Are you OK?" Leonard asked

"Yes. Its just they are growing up so fast. It feels like just yesterday we were all curled up on the same Bio bed in the med-bay of the ship. Now Kyle and Beth are in high school and Clare is getting so big. I swear she was just two where did that ten year old come from." Jessica explained.

"Jess, Clare is the smallest ten year old i have ever met. She is the same size as a normal eight year old." Leonard pointed out.

"Trust me Bones. She is huge compared to how she was a few years ago." Jim explained.

"Do you think that there is something wrong with her?" Jessica asked, worried blue eyes staring into Leonards hazel eyes. At that moment they were a light brown with a hint of green around the edge but she knew that they turned a dark green when he was upset. The older man smiled down at the woman that had stolen his heart.

"Not to worry darlin. She's small for her age but she is healthy. I watched her when she was with you and I even talked to her about her eating habits. Chances are, like you, she will always be small because of the malnutrition when she was a baby."

Jessica smiled brightly at Leonard as Jim climbed into the cab. Jessica sat in the middle as per usual and Leonard on the other side of her, his arm over her shoulder.


End file.
